1.18 Verfluchte Zahlen/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Einblende auf die heranpreschenden Wellen am Strand. Michael, Hurley und Jin stehen am Ufer neben dem Floß, an dem sie bauen. Hurley hat den Arm voller Bambusrohre. Jin hält ihm eine Schnur hin und sagt etwas auf Koreanisch, das Hurley natürlich nicht verstehen kann. Hurley: Warte ne Sekunde. Was willst du eigentlich? [Jin deutet mit Händen und Füßen] Willst du Schneebälle machen? Michael: [Unterbricht] Er will, dass du die Stämme fester zusammenhälst. Hurley und Jin machen sich beide wieder über den Bambus her. Jack kommt herbei und geht zu Michael hinüber Jack: Hey. Michael: Hey. Jack: Und wie läuft's? Michael: Es läuft. Jack: Hoffen wir mal, dass es nicht wieder angezündet wird. Michael: Dies mal wird es rund um die Uhr bewacht. Niemand wird auch nur in die Nähe dieses Floßes kommen, ohne dass wir es merken. [Jack nickt] Weißt du, ich glaube, die Chance, da draußen ein Schiff zu sichten sind nur minimal. Wir müssten was haben, mit dem wir ein Notsignal senden können. Etwas, mit dem wir ein Schiff anfunken können, ein S.O.S. Jack: Okay, warte mal, ich kann Sayid fragen, aber selbst wenn er so was bauen könnte, hätte er nichts, um es mit Strom zu versorgen. Hurley: Hat Sayid nicht gesagt, dass die Französin Batterien hatte? Sie drehen sich um und sehen Hurley an. Michael und Jack tauschen einen Blick. SCHNITT. Jack und Hurley haben Sayid an seinem Unterschlupf aufgesucht. Sayid: Auf gar keinen Fall. Jack: Ich sag doch nicht, dass du gehen sollst. Ich werde gehen. Sayid: Das wirst du nicht. Hurley: Alter, wir wollen doch nur - Sayid: [Unterbricht ihn] Sie wird doch nicht einem völlig fremden etwas so wertvolles wie eine Batterie geben. Jack: Du brauchst mir doch nur zu verraten, wie ich sie finden kann. Das ist alles. Sayid: Ich bin erst in ihrem Lager wieder aufgewacht. Und auf dem Rückweg hab ich die Orientierung verloren. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Hurley: Weißt du es nicht, oder willst du es nicht wissen? Sayid macht einen Schritt auf Hurley zu und sieht ihn aufgebracht an. Jack tritt dazwischen. Jack: Sayid, du hast doch ihre Karten und Papiere mitgenommen. Du sagst doch, dass sie auf irgend etwas hinweisen. Sayid: Ich habe mich geirrt. Jack: Vielleicht zeigen sie den Weg zu ihr? Sayid: [Knüllt frustriert die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammen] Leute, ich hab keine Ahnung, was diese Papiere bedeuten! [Wirft die Papiere wieder auf den Tisch] Vielleicht sind das nur die Fantasien eines kranken Geistes. Songtexte neben mathematischen Gleichungen. [Gibt Hurley ein Paar Blätter und zeigt Jack eine Karte] Falls ihr diese Karte benutzen wollt, dann solltet ihr wissen, dass sie sich in diesem Gebiet aufhält. Während Sayid auf einen Flecken auf der Karte deutet, starrt Hurley auf die Unterlagen in seinen eigenen Händen. Er hört Sayid nicht mehr wirklich zu. Sayid: Es hat auch einen Namen - Territoire Fonce. Shannon wusste, was es heißt. Es bedeutet "Dunkles Territorium". Klingt das nach einem netten Ausflug? Jack: Also hilfst du uns nicht? Sayid: Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Hurley blättert die Seiten durch und bleibt an einem Blatt hängen auf dem Gleichungen und immer wieder dieselben Zahlen geschrieben stehen. A = \rm \sqrt )^2} 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 4 8 15 16 23 42 Sayid: Ich kann den Notsender bauen, aber wir sollten woanders nach Batterien suchen. [Hurley starrt auf die Zahlen auf dem Papier, während das Gespräch um ihn herum immer leiser wird] Im Cockpit müssten doch welche sein. Jack: Wir gehen nicht zum Cockpit. Hurley starrt immer noch auf die Zahlen herunter. Rückblick Hurley sitzt im Wohnzimmer der Familie Reyes und zappt durch die Fernsehkanäle. Wechselt von einem Musical...(Mann: [Im TV] Dreh den Partner und dreh dich auch!)...zu einer Aerobicsendung...(Frau: [Im TV]... vier und step!)...dann zu einer Kochsendung. (Köchin: [Im TV] Vergewissern Sie sich, dass Sie beim Aufschneiden...) Carmen Reyes: Hugo, was machst du denn grade? Hurley: Uno momento, Mama. Ich überprüf was. [Zappt weiter durch die Kanäle] Carmen Reyes: Ich hoffe, du guckst nicht wieder diese Tangamädels. Hurley: Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen. Wenn ich hier wohnen soll, musst du meine Privatsphäre respektieren. [Pause] Ich kuck's ja gar nicht. Hurley verharrt auf dem Kanal, der die MEGA LOTTO JACKPOT-Show zeigt. Die Lottofee sagt gerade die Nummern an. Carmen Reyes erscheint im Türrahmen und wirft Hurley einen Blick zu. Carmen Reyes: Sieh dich an. Es ist Samstagabend. Ein erwachsener Mann sitzt Zuhause und guckt Fernsehen. Du solltest ausgehen, versuch ein nettes Mädchen zu finden. [Sie geht wieder in die Küche] Hurley: [Trocken] Ja, wird sofort erledigt. Carmen Reyes: Versuch wenigstens gesünder zu essen. Du hast schon wieder zugenommen. Lottofee: [Im TV] Es ist die Megazahl 42. [Hurley steht auf und starrt auf den Bildschirm] Die Gewinnzahlen des heutigen Mega Lotto Jackpots sind 4, 8, 15, 16 und 23, mit der Megazahl 42. [Hurley starrt auf den Lottoschein in seiner Hand herunter: Die Nummern darauf sind: 4 8 15 16 23 42] Wer auch immer diese Zahlen getippt hat, kann sich auf einen der höchsten Jackpots aller Zeiten freuen. [Hurley starrt auf den Schein in seiner Hand herunter und fängt leicht an zu schwanken] Ansager: Das stimmt, Mary Jo, wir haben nämlich bereits die 16. Woche ohne einen Gewinner. Hurley verdreht die Augen und fällt in Ohnmacht. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT. Es ist Nacht am Strand. Sayid schläft in seinem Zelt. Er dreht sich herum, versucht sich bequemer hinzulegen. Plötzlich springen seine Augen auf und er setzt sich in einem Satz auf. Hurley steht vor ihm und starrt auf ihn herunter. Hurley: Hi. [Sayid lässt sich erschöpft wieder auf sein Lager sinken] Bist du wach? Sayid: Darüber wundere ich mich selbst gerade. Hurley: Also, diese Französin.. [Breitet Papieresie sich auf dem Boden aus] Das hat sie alles geschrieben, richtig? Sayid: Hurley, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Was willst du? Hurley: Gar nichts. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Und ich bin neugierig geworden. Du und Shannon – ihr habt doch versucht, etwas von dem Zeug zu entziffern, und ich hab mich gefragt, was ihr.. entziffern konntet, von diesem Zeug. Sayid: Was für'n Zeug? Hurley: Keine Ahnung. Wie wär's mit diesen Zahlen, die sie aufgeschrieben hat. [Hält das Stück Papier mit den Nummern hoch] Ne Idee, was sie bedeuten? Sayid: [Setzt sich müde auf] Ich hatte gedacht, dass es sich vielleicht um Koordinaten handeln könnte. Hurley: Koordinaten, ja. Aber als du ihr begegnet bist, der Mademoiselle, hat dich da nicht ein Kabel oder sowas zu ihr geführt, das du am Strand gefunden hattest? Sayid: Nein. Es führte mich in eine Falle von ihr. Hurley: Aber sie wird da irgendwo wohnen, oder? Sayid: Was interessiert dich auf einmal so an Rousseau? Hurley: Gar nichts. Ich wollte mich nur unterhalten, Alter. Sorry, wenn's grade schlecht ist. [Legt die Papiere zurück auf den Tisch] Gute Nacht. Er steht auf und geht. Sayid fährt sich über die müden Augen und sieht ihm nach. Während Hurley, Sayid den Rücken zugekehrt, über den dunklen Strand zurückgeht, holt er seine Hand aus der Hosentasche. Darin hält er eine Karte und das Stück Papier mit den Zahlen darauf. Rückblick Vor dem Haus der Familie Reyes. Kamers klicken unaufhörlich. Hurley und seine Familie stehen umringt von Reportern im Vorgarten. Hurley schmunzelt und deutet auf eine Reporterin direkt vor sich. Hurley: Ihre Frage. Reporterin: Warum haben Sie diese Zahlen gewählt? Können Sie dazu was sagen? Hurley: [Ausweichend] Oh. Äh, sie sind...mir... einfach so eingefallen. Lottomorderator: Stellen Sie uns Ihre Familie vor? Hurley: Oh, ja, na klar, äh... [Wendet sich zu seiner Mutter um] Diese.. schüchterne Schönheit ist meine Mom Carmen. Komm her, Ma. [Legt seinen Arm um ihre Schulter] Und das ist mein Bruder Diego und seine Frau Lisa. Diego Reyes: [Tritt neben Hurley und stößt einen Jubelschrei aus] Whoo! Wir sind reich! Hurley verdreht beschämt die Augen. Die Reporter lachen. Hurley: Ganz toll, Alter. [Zu den Reportern] Ignoriert ihn. Der ist'n Idiot. Und äh...[Streckt seinen Arm nach seinem Großvater aus] Oh, ihn müsst ihr noch kennenlernen. Das ist der tollste Kerl, den ich kenne. Mein Großvater Tito. Er hat drei verschiedene Jobs schon seit...wie lange schon Abolito? Grandpa Tito: 52 Jahren. Hurley: 52 Jahre. Er ist 70 Jahre alt. Und seine einzigen Ferien hatte er, als man ihm vor vier Jahren einen Herzschrittmacher eingesetzt hat. [Die Menge lacht] Und deswegen ist das erste, was ich mit dem Gewinn mache, ich schick ihn in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand. [Er nimmt seinen Arm wieder von Großvaters Schulter und tritt etwas näher an die Reporter heran] Und darum geht es mir eigentlich auch, dass ich was für die Menschen tun kann, die mir wichtig sind. Weil sie es ziemlich schwer mit mir hatten in letzter zeit und so.. ähm.. kann ich ihnen was zurückgeben. [Schräg hinter Hurley verzieht Großvater Tito schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und krümmt seinen linken Arm. Hurley bemerkt es nicht und spricht weiter, wirft seiner Mom einen Blick zu] Vielleicht kauf ich meiner Mom sogar ein neues Haus, und.. äh, wenn mein Großvater von seiner Kreuzfahrt zurückkommt, dann machen wir endlich all die Sachen [Großvater Tito bricht hinter ihm zusammen] ... die wir uns schon immer vorgenommen hatten. Ein erschreckter Aufschrei geht durch die Reportergruppe. Hurley fährt herum und sieht seinen Großvater reglos am Boden liegen. Hurley: Großvater? Inselabschnitt In den Höhlen. Hurley füllt mehrere große Flaschen mit Wasser. Er bemerkt nicht, daß Charlie hinter ihm die Höhlen betritt. Charlie: Hey Mann. Hurley: [Erschrocken] Was denn? [Rasch] Ich mach doch gar nichts. Charlie: Was? Hurley: Was? Charlie: Ich wollte nur Guten Morgen sagen. Hurley: Ach so, ja. Morgen. [Hurley stopft die Wasserflaschen in seinen Rucksack. Charlie sieht ihm dabei zu] Tschuldige, ich war grade... Charlie: Willst du irgendwo hin? Hurley: Ich? Nein. [Er greift nach der nächsten großen Wasserflasche, um auch die in seinen Rucksack zu stopfen, wirft Charlie einen ausweichenden Blick zu] Also, das heißt ja.. ich.. wollte nur ein bisschen herumwandern, äh, vielleicht find ich ja nen neuen Platz zum Fischen. Charlie: Hört sich gut an, ich komme mit. Hurley: Das musst du nicht. Charlie: Nein, ich würd gern mal wieder den Himmel sehen. Hurley: [Streng] Alter, ich brauch'n bisschen Zeit für mich alleine. Charlie: [Hält inne und starrt Hurley an] Na, klar. Hurley ist fertig mit dem Einpacken und steht auf. Doch die Flaschen sind zu schwer für seinen Rucksack, und er reißt auf. Vier große Flaschen purzeln zu Boden, direkt vor Charlies Füße. Charlie starrt die Flaschen an. Hurley schnappt sich die Flaschen und die beiden aufgerissenen Enden seiner Tasche und sucht das Weite. Hurley: Ich bin sehr groß. Ich trockne leicht aus. [Damit geht er an Charlie vorbei] Charlie: Ja... [Sieht ihm nachdenklich hinterher] Ja, ist klar. SCHNITT zum Strand. Die Wellen rollen sanft an den Strand. Claire sitzt im Sand und spielt gedankenverloren mit einem kleinen Zweiglein. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Claire. [Er geht zu ihr hinüber] Hast du grade Zeit? Claire: Äh, ja klar. Locke: Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir bei einem Projekt helfen kannst. Claire: Ich? Locke: Ja. [Er nimmt seinen Rucksack ab und hockt sich neben sie]Ich möchte etwas bauen, und ich könnte eine helfende Hand gebrauchen. Claire: Ich bin fast im neunten Monat. Ich schaff es gerade so, zum Strand zu watscheln. Locke: Kannst du eine Säge halten? Claire: Ähm, ja. Locke: Bist du in der Lage, diese Bewegung auszuführen? [Er deutet ein paar leichte Sägebewegungen mit der Hand an. Claire schmunzelt und versucht es zu unterdrücken] Claire: Schon möglich. Locke: Dann bist du perfekt. Er steht wieder auf und streckt seine Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Locke: Komm schon. Claire: Okay. Sie nimmt seine Hand und lässt sich auf die Füße ziehen. Er nimmt seinen Rucksack auf und macht sich auf den Weg. Claire folgt ihm neugierig. Claire: Und, was werden wir bauen? SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Jack geht mit einer leeren Flasche zum Wasserbecken hinüber. Sayid kommt auf ihn zu. Sayid: [Anschuldigend] Wo ist sie? Jack: [Dreht sich langsam und verwundert zu ihm um] Wo ist wer? Sayid: Ich meine die Karte. Du wirst die Frau damit nicht finden. Jack: Moment. [Er schüttelt seinen Kopf] Ich habe die Karte nicht. Sayid: [Unterbricht ihn] Und was noch schlimmer ist, du machst dir selber nicht die Hände schmutzig. Du lässt Hurley die Drecksarbeit machen. Jack: Warte mal... Hurley? Sayid: Er hat mich mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt, um mich über Rousseau auszuquetschen, über die Zahlen, die sie geschrieben hat. Wie ich sie überhaupt gefunden habe. [Endlich hält Sayid einen Moment inne und sieht Jack genauer an. Jack schüttelt immer noch seinen Kopf] Du hast keine Ahnung wovon ich rede, oder? Wieder schüttelt Jack seinen Kopf, sieht an Sayid vorbei und entdeckt Charlie mit einem Stapel Holz im Arm. Jack: Charlie. Hast du Hurley gesehen? Charlie: [Legt das Holz ab] Ähm, vor ein paar Stunden. Er wollte gerade zu einer Wanderung aufbrechen. Allerdings hat er sich wie'n Bekloppter benommen. Jack und Sayid tauschen einen Blick. Sayid: Mein Gott, er versucht, sie zu finden. SCHNITT zum Strand. Sayid packt seine Tasche. Shannon wirft ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Shannon: Wann kommst du zurück? Sayid: Wenn wir ihn einholen können, noch vor Sonnenuntergang. Wieso? Sayid: [Schmunzelnd] Machst du dir Sorgen um mich? Shannon: Und wenn es so wäre? Sayid zieht den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche zu und hängt sie sich über die Schulter. Er wirft Shannon einen Blick zu, fast sieht es aus, als wollte er etwas zu ihr sagen, doch Jack kommt ihm zuvor. Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Sayid! Er dreht sich herum und erblickt Jack und Charlie mit ihren Rucksäcken, bereit zum Aufbruch. Jack: Fertig? Sayid nickt, wendet sich dann noch einmal Shannon zu. Er streckt seine Hand aus und berührte liebevoll ihre Wange. Sayid: [Sanft] Es wird alles gutgehen. Shannon nickt sachte. Sayid lässt von ihr ab, nimmt seine Sachen und geht zu Jack und Charlie hinüber, dreht sich unterwegs noch einmal zu Shannon um. SCHNITT. Hurley geht allein den Strand entlang in dieselbe Richtung, die Sayid in der Folge 1x09 eingeschlagen hatte. Rückblick Hurley und seine Mom sitzen in einem großen gelben neuen Auto. Laute Musik spielt. Carmen Reyes: Hugo, mach diesen Krach aus. Hurley: Oh. Tschuldige. [Er macht das Radio leiser. Carmen seufzt] Carmen Reyes: Wo bringst du mich hin? Du weißt doch, dass ich keine Überraschungen mag. Hurley: Oh, die wird dir gefallen, Ma. Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast. Erst Großvater.. [Carmen bekreuzigt sich und murmelt etwas auf Spanisch] Und dann auf der Beerdigung.. Vater Aguilar vom Blitz erschlagen... [Sie schüttelt den Kopf] Mann, das war'n Gewitter. Und jetzt ist auch noch Diego wieder zu Hause, weil Lisa ihn verlassen hat.. wegen ner Kellnerin. Carmen Reyes: Erwähne diese Hure nicht mehr. Hurley: Ich finde ja nur, dass es Zeit für was Gutes wird. [Schweigen breitet sich aus, während Hurley weiterfährt] Weißt du...seit ich im Lotto gewonnen hab, ist es.. als hätten wir nur noch Pech, oder? Ich weiß nicht, als wäre das Geld verflucht, oder so. Carmen versetzt ihm einen ärgerlichen Klaps. Hurley: Au. Carmen Reyes: Das ist Blasphemie. Du weißt sehr gut, dass wir Katholiken sind. Wir glauben nicht an Flüche. Hurley: Hergott, Mom, war nur ne Idee. [Er sieht um sich auf die Straße und Umgebung hinaus] Okay, wir sind beinahe da. Hier, verbind dir die Augen. Er reicht ihr eine Augenbinde und hält vor einem großen Haus an, steigt aus dem Wagen und geht zur Beifahrertür hinüber, um seiner Mom herauszuhelfen, die sich inzwischen das Tuch vor die Augen gebunden hat. Carmen Reyes: Warum muss ich das tun? Hurley: Gut. Gib mir die Hand. [Er versucht ihr beim Ausstreigen behilflich zu sein, will sie festhalten, da sie nicht sehen kann, wohin sie tritt] Vorsichtig. Carmen Reyes: Nein, sei du lieber vorsichtig. Hurley: Achtung, Stufe. Carmen Reyes: Ich kann nichts sehen. Sie tritt auf die Straße hinaus. Hurley klappt die Beifahrertür zu und dreht sich mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung zum großen Haus um. Hurley: Okay, und jetzt nimm die Binde ab und wirf einen Blick auf deine neue Traumvilla. Carmen will von der Straße auf den Kantstein steigen und knickt dabei um, stürzt mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden. Carmen Reyes: Au! Mein Knöchel! Aah! Mein Knöchel! Aah! [Sie reißt sich die Augenbinde ab] Hurley: Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst die Binde abnehmen. Carmen Reyes: Warum sollte ich dieses Ding überhaupt aufsetzen?! [Sie sieht auf ihren schmerzenden Knöchel herunter, hebt dann den Kopf und schnuppert einmal. Im Hintergrund klingt das prasselnde Geräusch von Feuerflammen auf] Hugo, ich glaube, ich rieche Rauch. Hurley hebt den Kopf und sieht im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses Flammen aus einem der Fenster schlagen. Hurley: Oh Scheiße. Warte, Ma. Ich muss die Feuerwehr rufen. Carmen Reyes: Sag ihnen, dass ich mir den Knöchel gebrochen hab. Während Hurley noch die Nummer wählt, klingen hinter ihm Sirenen auf. Verwirrt dreht er sich um und erblickt zwei Polizeiwagen, die direkt auf ihn zugefahren kommen und neben seinem Auto halten. Zwei Polizisten springen heraus und richten Pistolen auf ihn. Carmen starrt die beiden Männer fassungslos an. Polizist: Weg mit dem Telefon. Treten Sie von dem Wagen zurück. Hurley: Oh nein nein nein nein, es geht um das Haus. Sie irren sich. Polizist: Tun Sie was ich sage! Umdrehen! Ein Polizist packt Hurley und drückt ihn mit dem Kopf nach unten gegen das Auto und legt ihm Handschellen an. Carmen sieht sprachlos zu. Hurley: Wir glauben nicht an Flüche, nicht wahr, Ma? Polizist: Sie haben das Recht, die Aussage zu verweigern. Falls Sie von diesem Recht kein Gebrauch machen wollen, kann alles, was sie jetzt sagen vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Die Polizisten stehen weiter mit erhobenen Waffen um Hurley herum, während schwarzer dunkler Rauch aus dem neuen Haus quillt. Inselabschnitt Der Strand. Im Sand liegt sichtbar das Kabel. Hurley läuft darauf zu, bleibt vor ihm stehen und hebt es hoch. Er folgt dem Verlauf des Kabels mit seinen Blicken in den Dschungel hinein. Hurley: [Ruft] Yo! Du Französin! Keine Antwort, so macht er sich auf, dem Kabel in den Dschungel hinein zu folgen. Mann: [Im Hintergrund] Ich dachte Sie würden sich freuen. Rückblick Hurley sitzt im Büro seines Buchführers Ken Halperin in einem Hochhaus. Ken Halperin: Alle Ihre Aktien sind gestiegen. [Hurley steht am Fenster und starrt auf die Straße tief unter ihm hinunter. Er sieht alles andere als begeistert aus] Ihre Call-Optionen auf Apfelsinen sind nach den Stürmen in Florida explodiert. Und außerdem halten Sie jetzt die Aktienmehrheit an einer Verpackungsfabrik in Tustin. Hurley: Ne Verpackungsfabrik? Ken Halperin: Mm-hmm. Sie machen Verpackungen. Lukratives Geschäftsfeld. Jeder packt mal was ein. Das erinnert mich an ihre Turnschuhfabrik in Kanada... Hurley: Ich habe ne Turnschuhfabrik in Kanada? Ken Halperin: Tja, jetzt nicht mehr. Ein Feuer hat sie zerstört, letzten Monat. Hurley: [Setzt sich] Das überrascht mich nicht. Ken Halperin: Vielleicht haben Sie davon gelesen. Ich glaube.. acht Menschen oder so sind gestorben. Aber die gute Nachricht ist, wir haben die Fabrik überversichert. Das wird'n warmen Regen geben. Und wenn wir noch die großzügige Entschädigung der Polizei für den begangenen Irrtum dazuzählen, dann haben wir Ihr Nettovermögen in den letzten Monaten nahezu verdoppelt. Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie man Sie mit einem Drogendealer verwechseln konnte. Hurley: Pech gehabt. Ken Halperin: Hugo, Sie sind nicht der erste Lottogewinner, der glaubt, dass das Geld ihm nichts als Ärger gebracht hat. Sie bilden sich das nur ein. Hurley: Glauben Sie nicht an Verwünschungen? Oder an sowas wie Flüche? Ken Halperin: Ich bin Buchhalter. Ich halte mich lieber an Zahlen. Hey, wo haben Sie sie eigentlich her? Hurley: Wen? Ken Halperin: Na, die Gewinnzahlen. Was sind sie? Geburtstage? Telefonnummer? Hurley: Nein, quatsch. Die hab ich nur.. [Er stockt, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfällt] Ken Halperin: Was denn? Hurley: Das ist es. Es hat nichts mit dem Geld zu tun. Es waren die Zahlen. Sie selber sind verflucht. [Sein Buchhalter wirft ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu] Alter, sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Das ist wirklich - Ken Halperin: Hugo, hören Sie sich mal zu. "Die Zahlen selber sind verflucht". Sie wissen doch selbst, dass sowas gar nicht exis.. Draußen vor dem Fenster stürzt ein Mann schreiend herab in die Tiefe. Hurley starrt auf das Fenster. Ken Halperin dreht sich um und starrt ebenfalls. Inselabschnitt Michael arbeitet am Strand an seinem zweiten Versuch eines Floßbaus. Er schlägt mit einem metallenen Rohr heftig auf Bambusstapel ein. Mehrere andere helfen ihm dabei. Sawyer sitzt ganz in der Nähe und liest ein Buch "The Wrinkle in Time" von Madeleine L'Engle. Er runzelt die Stirn, fährt sich mit der Hand darüber und starrt verbissen auf sein Buch herunter. Seufzt schließlich und sieht auf. Sawyer: Geht's nicht noch etwas lauter? Michael: Oh tut mir Leid, stört es dich etwa, dass ich versuche, uns hier wegzubringen? Sawyer: Ja, im Moment schon. Walt: Warum hilfst du uns nicht? Sawyer: Das tu ich doch, Schlauberger. Ich halte nach Brandstiftern Ausschau. Michael: Walt hat nicht Unrecht. Du könntest einen Beitrag leisten, immerhin willst du ja auch mit, wenn es fertig ist. Hinter ihm fällt plötzlich ein Bündel Bambusstangen krachend auseinander, die Stangen rollen so dicht an Michael heran, dass er ausweichen muß, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Er fährt herum und sieht zu Jin hinüber, der laut etwas auf Koreanisch sagt. Michael: Hast du das so gemacht, wie ich gesagt hab? [Jins Antwort ist nur lautes koreanisches Schreien]Denn wenn du es so gemacht hättest, dann wär's nicht zusammengebrochen! Sawyer hat genug von dem Gebrüll, steht auf und macht sich aus dem Staub. Michael und Jin stehen sich ungehalten gegenüber. Michael: Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Was hast du für'n Problem? Ich versteh dich nicht! Sun sitzt etwas weiter weg und sieht nachdenklich zu den beiden hinüber. Kate sitzt neben ihr. Sun: Er wird nie mehr mit mir reden. Kate: Das wird schon wieder. Sun: [Wendet ihren Blick von Jin zu Kate]Ich habe ihn beleidigt. [Einen Moment lang sehen die beiden einander nachdenklich und still an] Wenn das Floß fertig ist... wird er dann die Insel mit den anderen verlassen? Kate: Das weiß ich nicht. SCHNITT. Hurley folgt dem Kabel durch den Dschungel. Als er eine kleine Lichtung erreicht, hält er inne, lauscht. Fliegen summen, ziemlich laut und alle in derselben Richtung. Hurley folgt dem Summen und entdeckt ein totes von Wunden übersätes Ferkel in einer Falle in der Luft hängen. Hurley wendet sich ab und nimmt seinen Weg durch den Dschungel wieder auf. Nur ein paar Schritte kommt er weiter, dann plötzlich hört er ein metallenes Quietschen unter seinen Schuhsohlen. Wieder bleibt er stehen, starrt herunter und findet sich direkt auf einem runden Stück Metall stehend, das teilweise unter Laub und Erde bedeckt ist. Fast will er schon weitergehen... Sayid: [Im Hintergrund] Nicht bewegen! Hurley dreht sich halb herum und erblickt Sayid und Charlie zwischen dem Gebüsch. Hurley: Hey, was macht ihr.. Sayid: [Unterbricht ihn] Hurley, nicht bewegen. Du stehst auf einem Druckauslöser. Wenn du ihn jetzt entlastest, wird das da ausgelöst. Sayid deutet nach oben. Hurley folgt seinem Blick und erblickt ein furchterregendes riesiges Geschoss, das aus scharfen dicken Ästen in Form einer stacheligen Kugel besteht und an einem Baum hängt. Hurley: Oh Mann. Sayid: Wir brauchen etwas, das sein Gewicht auf dem Auslöser ersetzen könnte. Charlie: [Ungläubig] Sein Gewicht ersetzen? Wie soll das gehen? Hurley: Hey! Sayid: Nicht bewegen! Jack: Hey! Alle beruhigen sich mal ne Runde. Hurley: Kann ich das Kabel loslassen? Charlie: Ich geh nach'm Stein suchen... Sayid: Aber beeil dich. Hurley: Ich lass es fallen. Jack: Hurley, nein! Doch Hurley lässt das Kabel fallen, kneift in furchtsamer Erwartung die Augen zusammen. Das Kabel schlägt mit einem dumpfen Knall auf der Metallplatte auf. Jack und Sayid erstarren. Einen Moment lang herrscht atemlose Stille. Doch nichts passiert. Hurley blinzelt und sieht wieder zu der Stachelkugel auf. Hurley: Ich schaffe das. Jack: Hurley, bleib stehen! Charlie: Nein! Hurley: Ich kann ausweichen. Ich bin flink. Charlie und Jack schreien außer sich auf ihn ein, während Sayid versucht, sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst zu machen. Charlie: Nein, Hurley! Jack: Hurley, tu das nicht! Charlie: Nein! Nein, warte! Sayid: Tu's nicht! Jack: Hurley! Hurley, warte! Doch Hurley springt, springt mit einem Mal heftig zu Seite. Die Falle löst sich, das spitzstachelige Holzgeschoss schwingt schwer und wuchtig quer durch die Luft. Hurley liegt flach am Boden. Und das Geschoss schwingt an ihm vorbei ohne ihn zu berühren. Sayid und Charlie springen aus der Schwungbahn um dem Geschoss auszuweichen. Beide starren zu Hurley hinüber. Charlie: [Laut] Hurley, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?! Jack hält das nur noch sacht schwingende Geschoss vorsichtig mit der Hand auf. Hurley: Gar nichts. [Er rappelt sich auf] Jack: Was machst du hier, Mann? Hurley: Ich will die Batterien holen. Jack: Hurley, jetzt sag schon. Was ist los? Hurley: [Ernsthaft] Nada. [Er sieht wieder Sayid und Charlie an] Gehn wir weiter? Charlie wirft Sayid einen Blick zu. Der sieht nachdenklich zu Hurley hinüber. Sayid: Ihr wollt alle weitergehen? Von mir aus. Aber vielleicht sollte ich die Führung übernehmen. Er tritt vor und schnappt sich das Kabel, nimmt seine Fährte auf. Charlie: Sehr guter Einfall. Charlie folgt ihm. Und dann auch Jack und Hurley. Rückblick Eine psychiatrische Anstalt. Hurley steht vorn am Anmeldepult und spricht mit einer Schwester. Hurley: Lenny. Sein Name ist Lenny. Oder Leonard. Schwester: Sie müssen mir seinen Nachnamen sagen. Hurley: Ich will nur fünf Minuten mit ihm reden. [Er wirft einen Blick in die Eingangshalle und erblickt einen Monteur, der mit einer Glühbirne in der Hand auf eine heftig wackelnde Leiter klettert] Schwester: Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ohne einen Nachnamen kann ich die Person im Computer nicht finden. Hurley: Gibt es hier so viele Leonards? Versuchen Sie's doch mal mit Leonard. Immerhin ist er hier schon ne Ewigkeit. Und er kennt mich. Wieder wirft Hurley einen kritischen Blick auf den Mann auf der Leiter. Die wackelt immer heftiger. Fast ist er an der Spitze, streckt schon den Arm nach dem Leuchter aus, in den er die Glühbirne schrauben will. Schwester: Die Akten enthalten persönliche Daten, Sir... Hurley: [Hält es nicht mehr aus und brüllt dem Mann zu] Alter! Du solltest das sein lassen! Wechsel die Birne ein anderes Mal, Mann! Der Mann starrt Hurley einen Moment lang an, doch dann nickt er und klettert die Leiter wieder herunter. Hurley wendet sich erleichtert wieder der Schwester zu. Hurley: Fünf Minuten. Ich will nur fünf Minuten. Dr. Curtis: [Im Hintergrund] Hugo? Hurley: [Fährt zu ihm herum] Oh, hey, Doktor. Dr. Curtis: Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Was machst du denn wieder hier? Hurley: Äh... Kurzschnitt. Ein Aufenthaltsraum derselben psychiatrischen Heilanstalt. Der Raum ist voller Leute. Leonard Simms sitzt an einem Tisch und spielt mit einem „Vier gewinnt“-Spiel. Er steckt rote und schwarze Spielsteine nacheinander abwechselnd in die Schlitze und murmelt dabei rhythmisch vor sich hin. Dr. Curtis: [Im Hintergrund] Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch so nahe wart, du und Leonard. Hurley: [Im Hintergrund] Ja, wir haben so rumgehangen. Dr. Curtis: [Im Hintergrund] Dann will ich die Herren mal allein lassen. Viel Glück, Hugo. Hurley und Dr. Curtis stehen in der Tür. Dr. Curtis wendet sich ab und geht, während Hurley quer durch den Aufenthaltsraum zu Leonard hinübergeht, der immer noch vor sich hinmurmelt. Hurley: Hi, Lenny. [Leonard Simms steckt weiter Spielsteine in die Vorrichtung und summt] Kennst du mich noch? [Leonard achtet nicht auf Hurley] Hugo. [Er setzt sich Leonard gegenüber an den Tisch] Hurley. [Leonard steckt ein weiteres Steinchen in das Spiel] Weißt du...ich war gerade zufällig in der Nähe... [Leonard steckt ein rotes Steinchen in das Spiel und summt ungestört rhythmisch weiter. Hurley sieht ihm eine Weile dabei zu, wie er wieder und wieder verschiedenfarbige Steine in die Schlitze steckt. Dann beugt er sich etwas vor] Lenny, ich muss es wissen – was bedeuten die Zahlen? [Augenblicklich fängt Leonard an, nun diese Zahlen rhythmisch wieder und wieder vor sich hinzumurmeln] Leonard Simms: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 ... Hurley: Komm schon, Lenny, sag mir doch was. Irgend etwas. Wo hast du die Zahlen her? Leonard Simms: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 ... Hurley: Bist du ihretwegen hier? Ist es wegen der Zahlen? Haben sie dir geschadet? Ich glaube nämlich, dass sie mir schaden. Ich hab so viel Pech, ist wie verhext. Schlimm, vor allem für Leute in meiner Umgebung. Aber wenn ich denen sage, dass ich vermutlich der Grund bin, dann sehen sie mich an, als wär ich verrückt. Sie glauben mir nicht, aber ich weiß es. Seit ich mit diesen Zahlen im Lotto gewonnen habe. [Da sieht Leonard Hurley plötzlich an, und für einen Moment ist sein Blick ganz klar] Leonard Simms: Du hast sie.. beim Lotto benutzt, die Zahlen? Hurley: Äh ... ja? Leonard Simms: Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen. [Brüllt] Du hast die Büchse geöffnet! Hurley: Ich hab was? Leonard Simms: [Schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück, springt auf und schreit] Du hättest die Zahlen nicht benutzen dürfen! Hurley: Wieso nicht? Leonard Simms: [Schreit] Es hört nicht mehr auf! Du musst dich vor den Zahlen verstecken! Du musst weit weit weg! Hast du gehört?! Er Pfleger kommt herbei und packt den aufgeregten Lenny. Pfleger: Ist ja gut. Hey, hey. Langsam, langsam. Leonard Simms: Verstehst du denn nicht?! Du musst weg von den Zahlen, sonst hört es nicht auf! Pfleger: Lenny, Lenny, Lenny. Versuch dich zu beruhigen. Hurley: [Steht auf] Warte mal, ich muss das wissen. Pfleger: [Schiebt Hurley beiseite] Und Sie hören jetzt bitte auch auf. [Er packt Lenny und schiebt ihn in Richtung Tür] Hurley: Lenny, die Zahlen! Woher hast du sie? Leonard Simms: [Ruft über seine Schulter] Sam Toomey! Er hat sie gehört! Hurley: Wer ist Sam Toomey? Leonard Simms: Er hat sie in Kalgoorlie gehört. Hurley: Was ist Kalgoorlie? [Der Pfleger und Leonard sind schon an der Tür] Leonard Simms: Eine Stadt. Wir haben da gearbeitet. Hurley: Wo liegt die? [Der Pfleger zieht Leonard durch die Tür] Leonard Simms: In Australien! [Der Pfleger zerrt Leonard den Flur herunter] Oh Gott! Aah! Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihnen. Und dann ist es still. Hurley steht reglos im Raum und sieht sehr sehr mitgenommen aus. Inselabschnitt Im Dschungel. Sayid hat das Ende des Kabels erreicht. Oder den Anfang, je nachdem, wie man es betrachten will. Sayid: Hier endet es. Es verschwindet im Boden. [Er deutet auf die Stelle, streicht ein paar Zweige beiseite und sieht zu den andern auf] Jetzt wissen wir nicht mehr, wie es weitergeht. Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Leute, das müsst ihr euch ansehen. Jack schraubt die Kappe wieder auf seine Wasserflasche, und die drei sehen zu Charlie hinüber, der zwischen den Büschen nicht zu sehen ist. Sayid macht sich als erster auf den Weg zu ihm hinüber. Die anderen beiden schließen sich an. Charlie steht hochaufgerichtet auf einer Lichtung und lässt seinen Blick über etwas schweifen, die Hand auf etwas Hölzernes gestützt. Sayid taucht hinter Charlie auf, vom sich ihm bietenden Anblick ebenso überrascht wie Charlie. Er wirft Charlie einen Blick zu, sieht dann wieder nach vorne. Hurley taucht hinter ihnen auf. Hurley: Wow. Als letzter tritt Jack aus den Büschen hervor. Charlie hat eine tiefe Talsenke entdeckt, über die an genau dieser Stelle eine alte Hängebrücke führt. Jack: Von einer Brücke hattest du nie was erwähnt. Sayid: Ich bin selber überrascht davon. Jack: Die kann sie unmöglich allein gebaut haben. Sayid: Das stimmt, aber ihr Team vielleicht. Charlie: Oder Ethans Team. Hurley geht zur Brücke hinüber, stellt einen Fuß auf die schwankenden nur mit Seilen verbundenen Bretter. Jack: [alarmiert] Hurley, was machst du da? Hurley: Nur die Ruhe. Mal seh'n, was die aushält. Ihr solltet hier bleiben. Jack: Hurley, komm sofort zurück! Hurley: Schön locker bleiben. Ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, betritt Hurley die Brücke, er hält sich an dem Seilgeländer fest und setzt vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Unfähig ihn aufzuhalten, tritt Jack zurück und starrt ihm nur fassungslos und zutiefst beunruhigt hinterher. Auch Sayid und Charlie stehen angespannt und reglos. Die alten Bretter knarren unter Hurleys Füßen, die ganze Brücke schaukelt und bebt. Schon ist Hurley halb drüben und somit mitten über dem Abgrund. Weder Jack noch Sayid wagen es zu atmen. Über ihnen kreischen Vögel auf. Charlie starrt zu Hurley hinüber, als der zögernd aber doch sicher die andere Seite des Abgrunds erreicht. Er dreht sich um und sieht stolz zu ihnen zurück. Lächelt. Jack, Sayid und Charlie wagen endlich wieder zu atmen. Schneller als ihnen bewusst wird, springt Charlie auf die Brücke zu. Jack: Charlie! Warte! Sayid: Hey! Charlie: [Über seine Schulter] Hey, wenn er es geschafft hat... Hurley wartet am anderen Ende der Brücke, während Charlie nun zu balancieren beginnt. Und wieder gelingt es weder Jack noch Sayid, ihn aufzuhalten. Machtlos müssen sie mit ansehen, wie die Brücke wieder schaukelt und bebt und knarrt, während Charlie weiter und weiter geht. Er ist schon fast drüben, als die Seile plötzlich reißen. Hurley streckt seine Hand aus, während Charlie versucht, die letzten Meter rennend zu überbrücken. Jack: Charlie! Charlie springt und erreicht im Flug das rettende Ufer. Hinter ihm stürzt die Brücke in die Tiefe und zerschellt. Hurley: Alles klar, Alter? Hurley hilft Charlie auf die Füße. Und wieder können Jack und Sayid aufatmen. Charlie: [Ruft] Mir geht's gut! [Er grinst und klatscht triumphierend in die Hände] Whoo! Jack: [Streng] Okay, ihr beide wartet da. Wir suchen einen anderen Übergang und treffen euch dann. Hurley: Nein, vergiss es. Bleibt einfach da. Hier ist'n Pfad. Charlie und ich... Charlie: [Unterbricht ihn heftig] Hurley, halt doch endlich mal die Klappe! Jack hat gesagt, wir sollen warten. Du verhältst dich, als wärst du geistesgestört! Während Charlie nach all der Aufregung noch wieder zu Atem zu kommen versucht, starrt Hurley ihn finster an. Rückblick Sam Toomeys Haus. Es steht mitten auf einer weiten öden rotsandigen Ebene, ganz allein. Vögel krächzen. Es klopft an der Tür. Eine ältere Frau macht auf. Martha Toomey: Da wir mitten im Nirgendwo sind, bist du wohl nicht zufällig hier. Hurley: Hi, ich suche Sam Toomeys Haus? Martha Toomey: Das ist es. Ich bin seine Frau. Hurley: Ist er grade da? Ich hätte ihn gern gesprochen. Martha Toomey: Das hätte ich auch gern, aber Sam ist leider vor vier Jahren gestorben. [Hurley kann seine Enttäuschung kaum verbergen] Hurley: [Im Hintergrund] Ihr Mann hat mit jemandem zusammengearbeitet, den ich kenne.. SCHNITT. Hurley sitzt nun im Wohnzimmer von Martha Toomeys Haus. Hurley: ...Leonard Simms. Martha Toomey: [Kommt mit Teetassen ins Zimmer] Das stimmt. Sie haben zusammen bei der amerikanischen Marine gedient. Wie geht es Leonard? Ist er immer noch Soldat? [Sie reicht Hurley eine Teetasse] Hurley: Er ist... im Ruhestand. [Er starrt auf seine Tasse hinunter. Martha setzt sich ihm gegenüber und lächelt ihn an] Egal, Lenny hat mal erwähnt... dass Sam was gehört hat. Martha Toomey: Oh. Da hat er wohl die Zahlen gemeint. Hurley: Ja. Er meinte die Zahlen. Können Sie mir etwas über sie sagen? Martha Toomey: Sam und Leonard waren im Pazifik stationiert, auf Horchposten. Sie mussten die Langwellenübertragungen abhören. Es war schrecklich langweilig. Sam hat es gehasst. Immer nur dieses atmosphärische Rauschen, tagein, tagaus. Bis sie eines nachts vor ungefähr 16 Jahren etwas in dem Rauschen gehört haben. Eine Stimme war zu hören. Eine Stimme, die diese Zahlen wiederholte, immer und immer wieder. [Hurley lässt beinahe seine Teetasse fallen, fängt sich gerade noch, und die Tasse klirrt nur gegen die Untertasse] Ein paar Tage danach waren wir auf dem Markt in Kalgoorlie, da hatte so'n Typ einen Stand mit einer riesigen Flasche, die war fast so groß wie'n Pony, und die war bis oben mit Bohnen gefüllt. Er bot demjenigen fünfzigtausend, der erriet, wie viele Bohnen in der Flasche waren, plus-minus zehn. Hurley: Sam hat die Zahlen genommen. Martha Toomey: Du sagst es. Die Antwort war richtig, auf die Bohne genau. Der Kerl war damit vierzig Jahre durch die Gegend gezogen. Niemand war je auch nur in die Nähe gekommen. [Sie zuckt mit den Schultern] Und so haben wir gewonnen. Doch dann auf dem Rückweg, platzte einem LKW, der uns gerade entgegen kam ein Reifen. Frontalzusammenstoß. Hm. Damals hab ich mein Bein verloren. Sie hebt den Saum ihres Rocks hoch und zeigt Hurley ihre Beinprothese. Hurley: Und was war mit Sam? Martha Toomey: Er hatte nicht mal'n Kratzer. Die meisten hätten sich einfach über ihr Glück gefreut, aber nicht Sam. [Sie steht auf und geht zu Hurley hinüber] Danach war er nicht mehr der Alte. Er hat dann angefangen, Buch zu führen. [Sie setzt sich wieder, öffnet dabei ein Buch und zeigt es Hurley] Wenn irgend jemandem aus der Nachbarschaft was Schlimmes passiert ist, dann dachte er, dass es daran liegt, dass er die Zahlen benutzt hatte. Er wollte, dass wir raus in die Einöde ziehen. Er hoffte, dann würde es aufhören. Hurley: War es so? [Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu] Hat es Sam irgendwie geschafft? Martha Toomey: Ja. [Sie klappt das Buch zu] Er beendete sein Leben mit ner Ladung Schrot. [Hurley senkt den Kopf] Was genau hat Sie hergeführt, Mr. Reyes? Hurley: Ich hab sie benutzt, dieselben Zahlen. Ich hab im Lotto gewonnen. Und jetzt leide ich.. unter dem selben Fluch. Martha Toomey: Fluch? Es gibt keinen Fluch. Hurley: Aber haben Sie nicht grade... Martha Toomey: Meinen Sie, ich hätte mein Bein noch, wenn Sam damals nicht die richtige Anzahl Bohnen gewusst hätte? Glauben Sie, es hätte keine Überflutung gegeben, die Häuser wären nicht abgebrannt und die Menschen wären auch nicht gestorben? Hurley: Eigentlich...ja. Martha Toomey: Jeder ist seines Glückes Schmied, Mr. Reyes. Schieben Sie es doch nicht auf die blöden Zahlen. Sie suchen nach einer Entschuldigung, die es gar nicht gibt. Hurley ist sichtlich unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort, er beißt die Zähne zusammen und sagt nichts mehr. Inselabschnitt Locke und Claire arbeiten zusammen im Dschungel. Noch ist nicht ersichtlich, woran genau sie da eigentlich arbeiten. Doch es besteht hauptsächlich aus Holz. Claire: Das wird ne Falle, richtig? Um.. um ein Tier zu fangen. Locke: Gibst du mir bitte die Schale? [Er deutet auf eine Kokosnussschale, Claire hebt sie auf und gibt sie ihm und wirft einen Blick hinein] Claire: Oh, was ist das für'n Glibber? Locke: Leim. Claire: Wo hast du Leim gefunden? Locke: Ich habe ihn gekocht, aus Tierkadavern. Claire: Du hast Leim gekocht? [Locke beginnt, den Leim auf die Spitzen der kleinen Holzstäbe zu schmieren] Wow. Du solltest in so ner Fernsehshow auftreten, wo live Häuser aufpoliert werden. Locke: [Schmunzelt] Um Gottes Willen. Claire wird plötzlich ernster und sieht zu ihm auf. Claire: Danke. Hierfür – dass ich was zu tun hab. Langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr, mir den Kopf zu zermartern, was mir da draußen passiert ist. Locke: Wie geht's denn voran? [Er sieht sie an] Mit dem Gedächtnis? Claire: Ab und zu ein kleiner Fetzen. Nichts, was mir wirklich weiterhelfen würde. Locke: Vielleicht kann ich helfen. Dinge zusammenzusetzen ist schon immer meine Stärke gewesen. Er sieht sie wieder an, ein Lächeln in den Augen. Claire erwidert es. SCHNITT. Sayid und Jack bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel. Als sie an eine Lichtung kommen, hält Sayid inne und sieht um sich. Jack bemerkt Sayids angespannten Blick. Jack: Was ist? Sayid: Das kommt mir bekannt vor, hier war ich schon. Wir sind nahe dran. Jack: Woher weißt du das? Ich dachte sie lebt unterirdisch. Er geht an Sayid vorbei und tappt in eine Falle. Ein metallenes Klicken klingt auf. Sayid: Jack! Vor Jack explodiert der Boden. SCHNITT. Beim fernen Geräusch der Explosion bleiben Charlie und Hurley wie angewurzelt stehen. Charlie: Was zum Teufel war das? SCHNITT. Jack und Sayid stehen dort, wo einst Danielles Unterschlupf war. Nun nach der Explosion sind nur noch versengte Reste der Behausung übrig. Jack: Ist ja'n Kamikazealarmsystem. Jemand berührt einen Draht und alles fliegt in die Luft. Sayid: [Nachdem er die Trümmer durchsucht hat] Es ist alles weg. Jack: Keine Batterien? Sayid: Gar nichts. Jack: Das verstehe ich nicht. Sayid: Sie hat es geahnt. Sie wusste, dass ich eines Tages mit anderen zurückkommen würde. Doch darauf wollte sie wohl nicht warten. Also hat sie alles vermint, und ist woanders hin. Jack: Und wo ist sie jetzt? SCHNITT. Hurley und Charlie kämpfen sich in die Richtung, aus der die Explosion kam. Hurley: Jack! Sayid! Charlie: Haben wir irgend ne Ahnung, wo wir hingehen? Hurley: Die Explosion kam aus dieser Richtung, glaube ich. Charlie: Aber du weißt es nicht. Hurley: Alter, was willst du eigentlich von mir? Charlie: Was ich will? Ich will wissen, was wir hier mitten im Nirgendwo machen. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass es um irgendwelche Batterien geht. Eine Minute bist du der Alles-easy-Alter-Peace-Hurley und plötzlich'n durchgeknallter Feldwebel. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Das bist du nicht. Hurley: Alter, du weißt nicht, wer ich bin. Charlie: Du hast mir auch die ganze Zeit, die wir hier sind nie was über dich erzählt. Hurley: Jeder hat seinen persönlichen Kram, Alter. Charlie: Wechsel nicht das Thema. Wir haben uns total verlaufen. Jack und Sayid sind vielleicht verletzt, oder sogar tot, und alles nur, weil du wie außer Rand und Band bist. Hurley bleibt stehen und fährt herum, macht einen Schritt auf Charlie zu und starrt ihn finster an. Charlie tritt erschrocken zurück. Hurley: Ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich habe meine Gründe für alles, was.. Charlie: [Unterbricht ihn] Und die will ich wissen. Hurley: [Starrt ihn an] Okay. Du willst es wissen? Charlie: [nickt] Ja. Hurley: Vor ungefähr einem Jahr- [Mehr können wir nicht hören, denn plötzlich tönt ein Schuss auf. Die Kugel schlägt in das Gebüsch hinter Charlie. Im Hintergrund fliegen verschreckte Vögel auf. Charlie starrt Hurley an] Schießt da jemand auf uns? Ein zweiter Schuss dröhnt auf und schlägt wieder in die Bäume. Hurley und Charlie rennen los. Hurley in die eine, Charlien in die andere Richtung, so schnell sie können. Hurley rennt und rennt so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen. Und dann stolpert er und fällt flach auf den Boden. Er rappelt sich auf, will weiter und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, als er mitten in den Lauf eines Gewehrs blickt. Hurley: Oh! [Er schwankt einen Schritt zurück, hebt die Hände. Danielle Rousseau steht vor ihm] Du bist bestimmt die Französin. Danielle Rousseau: Wer bist du? Hurley: Hurley. Ich, äh...Sayid...der, den du gefoltert hast...er, äh... Danielle Rousseau: [Unterbricht ihn] Warst du in dem Flugzeug? Hurley: Hör zu, ich bin hier, weil ich.. [Er greift in seine Tasche und zieht daraus etwas hervor. Danielle hebt alarmiert das Gewehr] Oh, langsam, langsam. Langsam.. ich nehme nur deine Notizen aus der Tasche. [Er zieht ein zerknülltes Stück Papier hervor und hält es ihr hin] Sag mir bitte, warum du das geschrieben hast. Sag mir bitte, was die Zahlen bedeuten. Danielle Rousseau: Ich weiß es nicht. Hurley: Was? [Er starrt sie einen Moment fassungslos an. Und wird dann frustriert und laut] Du weißt es nicht? Okay, das Ding, das hier rumgeistert.. ist vielleicht'n Monster, vielleicht ist es ne schwer gestörte Giraffe, ich weiß es nicht. Und diese Sache, dass bisher noch niemand nach uns gesucht hat.. [Er wird mit jedem Wort wütender und lauter] ..ja, ist merkwürdig. Aber damit komm ich schon klar, weil ich jetzt selbst langsam klarkomme. Ich, der alte Spaßmacher Hurley. Ich verrat dir mal was: Ich will jetzt'n paar beschissene Antworten!! [Er streckt ihr auffordernd den Zettel hin. Danielle starrt ihn mit großen erschrockenen Augen an, sagt einen Moment gar nichts. Und lässt dann langsam das Gewehr sinken] Danielle Rousseau: Auf dem Schiff fingen wir ein Signal auf - eine Stimme, die diese Zahlen wiederholte. Wir änderten den Kurs, um nachzusehen. Nach dem Schiffbruch, wollten meine Leute weiter nach der Quelle des Signals suchen. Nach etwa zwei Wochen fanden wir den Sendeturm. Hurley: Es gibt einen Sendeturm auf der Insel? Danielle Rousseau: Ja. Oben beim Schwarzen Felsen. Einige versuchten weiterhin hinter das Geheimnis der Zahlen zu kommen, während wir auf unsere Rettung warteten. Doch dann kam die Krankheit. Als mein Team tot war, bin ich nochmal zurück in den Turm gegangen und hab das Signal verändert. Hurley: Das Signal, das wir gehört haben. Danielle Rousseau: Ja. Hurley: Aber die Zahlen – hast du je etwas über sie herausgefunden? Weißt du, woher sie ihre Macht haben? Danielle Rousseau: Ihre Macht? Hurley: Sie bringen mächtig Unglück. Und zwar jedem in deiner Nähe. Die Zahlen sind verflucht. Das weißt du, oder? Sie sind verflucht. Danielle Rousseau: [Denkt einen Moment angespannt darüber nach] Die Zahlen haben mich her gebracht. Und wie es aussieht, brachten sie auch dich her. Seit ich von ihnen weiß, hab ich alles verloren, was mir je etwas bedeutet hat. [Leise wie ein Flüstern] Insofern, ja...ich glaube, du hast Recht. Sie sind verflucht. Hurley: [Ganz leise und schwach] Ich danke dir. [Unglaublich erleichtert] Ich danke dir. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon darauf warte, dass mir endlich jemand zustimmt. [Seine Stimme bricht fast] Danke. Oh Gott, danke. [Er macht ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und nimmt sie fest und weinend in die Arme] Ich danke dir so sehr. SCHNITT zum abgebrannten ehemaligen Unterschlupf Danielles. Sayid hält eine Laterne ins Feuer. Jack geht zu ihm hinüber. Jack: Wir müssen Charlie und Hurley finden und machen, dass wir wegkommen. Mich ärgert nur, dass wir mit leeren Händen zurückkommen. Sayid kniet sich nieder und hebt die Reste eines Fotos auf. Es ist das Foto von Nadia. Er starrt es an und kann es nicht fassen. Charlie: Hey. [Charlie kommt aus den dichten Büschen gestolpert] Hey, jemand hat auf uns geschossen- auf Hurley und mich. Wir waren auf der Suche nach euch... Sayid: Rousseau. Jack: Wo ist Hurley? Charlie: Er war genau hinter mir, bis er dann.. nicht mehr da war. Sayid: Ich werde ihn suchen gehen.. Jack: Nein nein nein, wir gehen zusammen. Sayid schlingt seinen Rucksack über seine Schulter. Hurley: [Im Hintergrund] Wohin wollt ihr? Sie alle bleiben wie angewurzelt stehen. Hurley tritt in die Lichtung. Charlie: Hurley, was zum Teufel ist passiert? Hurley greift in seinen Rucksack und holt eine Batterie hervor, gibt sie Jack. Hurley: Brauchst du ne Batterie? [Er dreht sich um und sieht Sayid an] Sie lässt schön grüßen. Damit wendet er sich und schlägt den Rückweg ein, lässt Sayid, Charlie und Jack hinter sich zurück. Jack sieht auf die Batterie in seiner Hand herunter, dann hinüber zu Hurley und dann zu Sayid und Charlie. Er fängt an zu lächeln und geht Hurley hinterher. Charlie schließt sich an. Und dann Sayid. SCHNITT zum Strand. Es ist Nacht. Jin trägt eine Fackel und folgt Michael mit einem Packen Äste über der Schulter durch das Strandcamp. Als sie Hurley, Jack, Charlie und Sayid zurückkommen sehen, bleiben sie stehen. Sayid hält vor Michael an und gibt ihm die Batterie. Michael nimmt sie wortlos, und Sayid geht weiter. Michael starrt auf die Batterie herunter und dann zurück zu Jin. SCHNITT. Locke und Claire arbeiten immer noch im Dschungel. Es ist inzwischen dunkel ringsum. Locke: Hast du schon einen Namen? Claire: Hm? Locke: Für das Baby. Claire: Ich habe noch nicht drüber nachgedacht. [Für einen Moment ist sie ganz still] Ich wollte es eigentlich weggeben. [Locke unterbricht seine Arbeit und sieht sie an] Zur Adopition.. freigeben. Locke: [Macht sich wieder an die Arbeit] Das war sicher ne schwierige Entscheidung. Claire: Ja. Nun ja, ist jetzt eh egal. [Pause] Ich hab heute Geburtstag. Locke: [Starrt sie an] Warum hast du es niemandem gesagt? Claire: Ich bin schwanger, Single und auf einer einsamen Insel im Nirgendwo. Ist nicht gerade wichtig, ob ich Geburtstag habe, oder? Locke: Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ihr habt dicht beieinander Geburtstag, du und dein Baby, das bedeutet Glück. Claire: Ja? Glaubst du? Locke: Ja, das glaube ich. Claire: Glaubst du eigentlich... an Glück? Locke: Ich glaube an viele Sachen. [Er lächelt] Das wär's soweit. [Er hört auf zu arbeiten und legt seine Hände auf das hölzerne Bauwerk] Claire: Okay, ich gebe auf. Was ist es? Locke lächelt immer noch, hebt das Produkt hoch und dreht es herum, stellt es auf dem Arbeitstisch zwischen ihnen ab. Claire fängt an zu lächeln. Locke schaukelt das Werk sachte vor und zurück. Claire: Es ist ne Wiege. Locke: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Claire. Claire: Danke. SCHNITT. Hurley hält sein auf zwei Stöcke gespießtes T-Shirt über das Feuer um es trocknen zu lassen. Charlie kommt zu ihm herüber. Charlie: Ich hab auch Hunger, aber gleich das Hemd? Hurley: Wenn du'n Waschsalon findest, sag mir Bescheid. Charlie: [Schmunzelt und setzt sich zu ihm] Vorhin im Dschungel, bevor wir unterbrochen wurden, wolltest du mir sagen, was der Auslöser für deinen kleinen Ausflug war. Hurley: [Nimmt sein Hemd von den Stöcken und legt es neben sich] Ich glaube, dass der Absturz vielleicht meine Schuld war. Charlie: Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wie sollte das möglich sein? Hurley: [Unterbricht ihn] Hey, vor dem Absturz sind vielen Menschen in meiner Umgebung schlimme Dinge passiert. Charlie: Du meinst, die hatten Pech? Hurley: Ja, es wäre allerdings.. ne ziemlich harmlose Art, es zu beschreiben. Charlie: Hurley, schlimme Sachen passieren. Flugzeugabstürze, menschliche Tragödien. Hurley: Du wolltest doch wissen, wie's weitergeht. Charlie: Glaubst du, nur du hast an was zu knabbern? [Er sieht ihn ernst, fast aufgebracht an] Weißt du, was ich gemacht hab, als wir abgestürzt sind? Ich hab Heroin genommen, auf der Toilette. Ich war ein solcher Junkie, dass ich nicht mal'n Flug überstehen konnte, ohne einen Fix. Glaubst du, dass das auch deine Schuld war? [Hurley wird still und wendet den Blick ab] Also, was ist mit dir? Hurley: Was? Charlie: Ich hab dir gerade mein größtes Geheimnis verraten. Ich dachte, du wolltest gleichziehen. Für einen langen Moment denkt Hurley darüber nach. Charlie wartet geduldig. Hurley: Okay. [Charlie sieht ihn wieder an] Zuhause... besitze ich 165 Millionen Dollar. Charlie starrt ihn an. Einen langen Augenblick ist es still. Charlie lächelt leise, nickt. Charlie: Dann sagst du's mir eben nicht. [Er steht auf] Hurley: Alter... Charlie: [Verärgert] Ich offenbare mein Innerstes, und von dir hör ich nur blöde Witze. Damit stapft er wütend davon und lässt Hurley allein am Feuer zurück. SCHNITT. Die Luke im Dschungel. Es ist ganz dunkel ringsum. Wir wandern an der Außenwand des Gebildes entlang bis wir plötzlich innehalten. In das Metall sind an dieser Stelle deutlich kleine Zahlen eingraviert: 4 8 15 16 23 42 ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1